1. Field
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to a function upgrade device, a display apparatus, and a method for controlling a display apparatus thereof, and more particularly, a function upgrade device capable of further providing additional functions in addition to functions provided by a display apparatus, a display apparatus, and a method for controlling a display apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses have been developed which provide not only a broadcast content providing function but also other various functions, such as an Internet browsing function, an application execution function, a video on demand (VOD) content providing function, and so on.
In order for a display apparatus to provide various functions, the display apparatus should have hardware and software for performing various functions. In other words, according to the conventional art, a user needs to purchase a display apparatus which has the hardware installed and is therefore capable of performing the various functions from the point of purchase to execute the various functions through the display apparatus.
However, a recently developed display apparatus may provide various functions through a function upgrade device which connects to the display apparatus for operations even if such hardware and software are not installed in the display apparatus when the display apparatus is initially purchased. Specifically, when a function upgrade device is connected to a display apparatus, a main board including the function upgrade device performs functions of the display apparatus and thus, the display apparatus may provide more upgraded functions to a user.
In the case of a conventional function upgrade device, a main board of a display apparatus cannot be utilized, and only the functions of upgraded software are provided. As there is no hardware for performing new functions (for example, a graphic processor, an audio processor, etc.) other than the main board, there is a limitation in adding new functions.
In addition, the conventional function upgrade device merely upgrades the functions of a display apparatus, and cannot reflect characteristics of a user who is using the display apparatus.